


Pygmalion

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 98 line as housemates, Artist Kevin, Fluff, Kevin is a panicked gay, M/M, hell yeah, kind of funny?, loosely based off Pygmalion the Greek myth, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: In which Kevin makes a statue, falls in love with it, and then it comes alive.





	Pygmalion

  
"Why do you need so much plaster?" Juyeon grunted as he lugged in several tubs of plaster of paris into their apartment. Chanhee was right behind him, humming happily and holding their bag of Chinese take out.

 

Kevin opened the door to his bedroom/workroom/absolute mess of a room and gestured for Juyeon to bring the plasters in. He himself was carrying a bag of paints, shuffling around to ease the weight on his shoulders. "I'm almost done with him."

 

"What? Him?" Chanhee repeated, eyebrows furrowed as he hopped onto their sofa.

 

"Yeah, well. It's not exactly fitting to call it as 'it' anymore since I already did like, the penis and the lower torso." Kevin also plopped down on the same sofa.

 

"But did you ask the statue what it's preferred pronoun is?"

 

"Move." Juyeon ordered, making Kevin shuffle a bit as the eldest of them squeezed into the sofa, smothering Chanhee with his arms and affection. "Why did I agree to do the heavy lifting for you all?"

 

Chanhee patted his arms. "You're the only one with guns."

 

"This is domestic abuse."

 

"Changmin's already on his way home." Kevin cringed and hit them both with a pillow when Chanhee started laughing and Juyeon kissed his cheek. "Ew, guys. Oh my god, get a room maybe? Your bedroom's not even three meters away!"

 

Chanhee peeked over Juyeon's shoulder, sticking his tongue out. "Yeah. No, Kevin. Deal with it."

 

"I'm leaving mouse traps in the kitchen so when you guys decide to fuck in the very place we make and eat our food, karma will bite your toes or stick on your skin and give you a home-version of a wax." Kevin retorted.

 

"This is what I come home to? Really?" Changmin asked the moment he opened the door, seeing Juyeon trapped in the middle of Chanhee and Kevin trying to beat each other's flat asses. He then spied the take out on the table. "Did you guys buy Chinese?"

 

"Good evening, my favorite housemate, how was work at the dance school today?" Kevin asked sweetly, leaning on his elbows as Changmin squeezed himself on the sofa as well.

 

Changmin's eyes lit up, excited. "There was a new kid! She's about 4 years old and just so, so, so adorable! She could already do a cartwheel, imagine! I can't wait to teach her how to pop and do a handstand--"

 

"Dude, chill. That's a toddler."

 

"Juyeon, you taught a three-year old Eric how to krump." Chanhee cut in. "You don't have an opinion on this."

 

Kevin started to open the take out boxes, handing each of them their food. They quickly inhaled the meal, watching Bandersnatch on Chanhee's laptop and arguing over the choices until the time runs out and they didn't get to pick at all.

 

"I gotta go work on it now." Kevin sighed when they ended at another dead end. The three bid him goodnight, knowing once he starts working on his little project, the next time they'll see him would be in two days... or unless a fire breaks out.

 

Kevin closed the door to his room, eyeing the covered statue in the corner. He gently pulled the blanket he used to cover it with off, sighing in satisfaction at the sheer detail he had accomplished so far. It still needed arms and a head, and Kevin was excited to finally work on his face.

 

"You're going to be so beautiful." Kevin whispered to it, switching the lights on. He rolled his sleeves up, opening a new bucket of plaster, and set off to work.

 

* * *

 

"Well, good morning, sunshine. You look great." Changmin greeted him with an arm out, offering a cup of coffee he knew Kevin really needed. "It's been three days since we last saw you. How's it going?"

 

"I can't get the lips right." Kevin sighed, rubbing his face. The statue was done, really, but Kevin was nitpicking. He just wanted it to be perfect. "The upper lip's too thin."

 

"Hey, you don't have an upper lip either!"

 

Kevin groaned, slumping on a counter. "Other than that, it's--he's so handsome, Minnie. I can't believe I really did it... He looks like one of those celebrities. Kind of timeless, even. He might have been a prince if he's alive."

 

"Kevin, are you in love with the statue?" Changmin frowned, blindly opening a box of cereals for breakfast. He looked at the label and sighed. "Crap, this is Chanhee's. Anyway, dude, I don't judge your sexual fantasies, god knows Chanhee and Juyeon are worse, but--"

 

"Whoa, whoa." Kevin drained his coffee, holding a warning finger up. "Do not go there."

 

Changmin laughed, at least. He patted Kevin's shoulder. "You should start packing though. We promised the two of them we'll join them for a trip to the Love Bridge, remember? Then, we're stopping by for a night at the Lee's. I hope Juyeon's mom still makes those amazing pizza rolls."

 

Kevin went back to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the uncovered statue. He had also finished painting it just the night before, the skin so unblemished and pale, the hair black and showing his forehead...

 

He gulped. Kevin put all of his desired traits into this statue and it was getting harder and harder to look away. Epecially with the sunrays coming in from the window, the statue looked almost alive in all its naked glory.

 

Which reminded Kevin to cover the statue with something so his own eyes won't stray down.

 

"Kevin! C'mon, the car's ready outside!" Chanhee knocked on his door, startling Kevin.

 

"Wh-what? I haven't even packed!"

 

"Well, start packing!"

 

Kevin flew into a frenzy, shoving clothes into his backpack and simultaneously changing into outside clothes as well. As he slipped his feet into socks, Kevin caught the statue's eye. Without knowing, he had already reached for his phone.

 

"Did you shower?" Juyeon asked when Kevin finally joined them in the car. Changmin was driving their rented car, and Kevin took shot gun, leaving their couple bestfriends in the backseat to hopefully not dirty on.

 

"Last night."

 

"So what's that smell?"

 

"Probably you."

 

"I showered this morning! Well, Chanhee was with me so it was more than just a shower--"

 

Changmin honked the horn. "Please do not share what the heck you two do in your spare time or I will vomit digested fruity loops all over the two of you! God, I can't wait to tell Mrs. Lee how exhibitionist you two are--"

 

"Hey! Just because you and Mrs. Lee are gossip buddies--"

 

Kevin drowned his friends out, taking his phone from his pocket. His lockscreen was the four of them, of course, taken when they graduated college just last year in front of the house they shared. When he swiped to unlock it, though, Kevin held his breath.

 

It was the statue, brooding and pensive, dark eyes half-lidded, bathed in the golden rays of the sun.

 

* * *

 

"A wish?"

 

"Yeah, if you're single. You can write a wish down and lock it." Changmin explained, reading off the pamphlet the guide left them. "Did Chanhee and Juyeon already wander off?"

 

The bridge was long and its sides were filled with countless locks with letters laminated to prevent from getting wet or severed by the elements. It was newly painted, Kevin could tell, not seeing traces of rust that should be there.

 

"Hey, Changmin, where can I buy a lock?" Kevin asked.

 

"Ooh, Kevin's growing up." Changmin wiggled his eyebrows. He pointed to the edge of the bridge. "The paper said there's a shop there. You have to ask for wish locks, though. They might give you promise locks. Keep your phone on in case one of us gets lost."

 

Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the bridge alone. Couples and hopeless romantics surrounded him, praying into their locks for love. Kevin never really thought about it, too absorbed in his works to ever invest in anything else emotionally. His last boyfriend told him he wished he was a painting instead so Kevin would actually revere him.

 

Maybe that's why he was so attached to the statue he made.

 

He had poured his heart and soul to it, taking an entire month off of painting (his job, basically, by telling the art curator he worked with he was going to 'find himself' in his bed) to hunk up some plaster of paris. The first few days were terrible, Kevin having no idea what he really was making, but as he gradually let go, the statue made itself.

 

Kevin was just a vessel, the statue was already something definite. It was already alive in Kevin's mind, he just needed to take a part out of his rib and poke around to make it real.

 

"Wish lock."

 

"What will you wish for, sir?" the old woman at the counter asked.

 

"I don't know yet." Kevin admitted, turning the simple silver lock in his hands.

 

"You have the hands of an artist, you know. I always see you gifted ones around here, it's almost always the wish locks you lot buy." the old woman sighed, and Kevin just gave a half-smile in return. "Dare I say it? I always feel like you artists have seen so much beauty already, everything else just fades into bleakness... and you're looking for that beauty."

 

"I'm just about to wish for fries." Kevin whispered.

 

"Nonsense!" the old woman shrieked, startling Kevin and making him almost drop the lock. "I know what you want to wish for, Hyungseo, and I'm telling you to do it. You have found the beauty you so crave, and what follows soon is your reward."

 

Kevin walked away. Fast.

 

The old woman was spouting nonsense, at least that's what Kevin kept trying to tell himself.

 

Then, he stopped. He never told the woman his name, so how did she know how to call him? By his Korean name, no less? Kevin shivered, totally creeped out. He spotted Chanhee and Juyeon just up front, the latter eating a sandwich while Chanhee seemed to be taking a lot of selcas.

 

He didn't want to disturb them, and Changmin was nowhere to be found... though he was probably already buying souvenirs from the gift shop at the gate.

 

Kevin decided to suck it in and just forget about the creepy old woman. He walked right up to the railing, trying to find a good, empty spot he'll remember. When he finally did, he took the lock out of his pocket, along with a pen.

 

"What do I wish for?" he muttered to himself, looking out at the sea. The sun was almost setting, and Kevin had the great idea to take a pic of it for future reference. He reached for his phone, then froze when he saw his wallpaper again.

 

It was his statue.

 

The creepy old lady's monologue made him think of the statue, though to be honest, Kevin himself couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe, he sighed, putting the phone back. Maybe Kevin already knew what to wish for. It just seemed childish.

 

"There you are!" Chanhee jumped on him. "Changmin's already bored out of his mind and probably brought an entire cabana from the gift shop already. Let's go, Mrs. Lee said she made kimchi stew and beef broth!"

 

* * *

 

The Lee's are one of the best people Kevin had the graces to be introduced to. Their house is basically just a library with the nunber of books tucked everywhere, and Mrs. Lee is a great cook and has adopted Juyeon's best friends the moment they all met each other during college freshman year.

 

"My sons!" she smothered them all in a hug when they arrived, after they lugged in the items Changmin impusively brought.

 

"Hey, Mrs. Lee!" Kevin's reply was muffled somewhere in the tangled mass of arms.

 

"Hi, mom." Juyeon kissed her on the cheek, and Chanhee shyly waved. Mrs. Lee was having none of her son's fiance's timidness and hugged Chanhee tightly.

 

"I made beef broth soup!" Mrs. Lee announced. "God knows what the four of you eat when it's just you! Look at Chanhee and Changmin! Their pretty faces are getting thinner and thinner every time I see them! What are you two feeding them?"

 

"Love and affection." Juyeon replied, not even joking. "Sometimes I make tteokbokki if I'm bored."

 

They waited for Juyeon's dad and brother to arrive first before digging in, exchanging stories and updating the Lee's. Kevin was trying his best, sharing his story of exhibiting at three galleries all at once, but it was obvious he was distracted.

 

"Dude, you good?" Juyeon asked him when they were doing the dishes. Mrs. Lee had flew off with Chanhee and Changmin, ready to gossip the night away. Kevin felt bad for being away in headspace, and volunteered to do the dishes with Juyeon.

 

"Yeah. Just... kind of thinking about the statue."

 

Juyeon raised an eyebrow. "The one you've been slaving over for weeks? Why?"

 

Kevin wiped his hands on the towel. "Can I tell you something really weird?" and proceeded to tell Juyeon about everything, including feeling a little something something towards his work and the creepy lady at the bridge.

 

Juyeon listened, quiet and unjudging.

 

"You're having feelings for your statue." Juyeon concluded slowly. "Damn, okay. This sounds familiar... I mean it's not really such a rare thing for creators to fall in love with their creations, you know? You're okay. Don't worry. Bring it in."

 

"Dude, no." Kevin deadpanned when Juyeon opened his arms for a hug. "You smell. How does Chanhee stay with you?"

 

"Bring it in, Moon."

 

"Fine." he hugged back, sighing. "Thanks, dude. I really don't know where I'd be now if you three aren't in my life."

 

"Chanhee! Changmin! Kevin's soft hours are open!"

 

* * *

 

They arrived home the next day at half past three, stopping by a mall (goddamn it, Changmin) to buy more shit. Kevin was in relatively higher moods, making jokes and messing around with passers-by.

 

When they got to their home, Chanhee immediately clung onto Juyeon's arm. "Someone's in here! The television is on!" he hissed, digging around their bags from shopping to get a weapon or some semblance to it.

 

"That's stupid. The door was locked!" Changmin argued.

 

"No, Chanhee's right." Juyeon whispered. "Someone's in here. There's chocolate on the floor and it hasn't melted yet. It's newly dropped."

 

"Or it could be a rat, Einstein."

 

Kevin left the three of them squabbling, following the trail of chocolate. It led... to his room, and somehow, Kevin didn't feel scared as he turned the knob. His eyes immediately looked at the corner, but his statue wasn't there.

 

It was on his bed, wrapped in bedsheets, leafing carefully through his art portfolio and eating chocolate.

 

"Holy shit."

 

"No, no! Wait, please don't panic!" the statue said, scrambling up from the bed. The bedsheets fell loosely around him and Kevin yelped, covering his eyes. "Why are you covering your eyes? You made me... all of me, remember?"

 

Kevin heard his friends moving towards them and got inside his room, slamming it shut and locking it, all while still covering his eyes. "I got this guys! I got this!"

 

"Bro--"

 

"I... I know this guy." Kevin yelled back at Juyeon. "Just... give me a bit to talk to him."

 

"Yell if you need help, Kev." Changmin added.

 

Kevin slowly exhaled, trying to keep it together. He turned around to face his statue, who was living then. When he realized the sheets were pooled around his knees and not at all covering what they should be covering, Kevin let out a yelp.

 

"Please cover your dick." Kevin hissed.

 

"I... um, okay." the statue sounded disappointed, but he did it anyway, tying it with a knot.

 

"Do you... do you have a name?"

 

The statue perked up, almost like a puppy, excuted because Kevin was finally looking at him. Then his face fell, pouting. "I don't know. You made me, so you should give me a name! That's all I know, by the way."

 

The way the statue spoke was so soothing to Kevin's ears, slow and soft and almost pouty, but he was still pretty vexed his statue just came to life.

 

"I woke up stiff all over... so I slept on your bed. That's okay, right?"

 

"And then you got hungry and decided to get my chocolate from the kitchen?"

 

The statue looked down, ashamed. "Y-yes. I'm sorry."

 

"Hey, hey. Don't be." Kevin didn't know why but he reached out to pat the statue's hair. It was soft. The statue was alive. It was human. Oh my god. "I... uh, I don't know what to do. I made you, though, so you're my responsibility."

 

"I'm sorry to be a burden."

 

"Please don't say that. I'll figure this out." Kevin inwardly groaned. Money wasn't really a problem, not with the earnings he's getting from his art. The problem was the statue's identity itself. "Well, uh, let's start? I guess? What do you want your name to be?"

 

The statue hummed. "I ate bread too. Maybe Bbang?"

 

"Yeah... how about Bbanghoon? ...Younghoon?"

 

Younghoon nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes!"

 

"Okay. Okay, let's go meet the others." Kevin gently guided Younghoon up. He has no idea what to do, but his friends could lend him the few braincells they also have so they can make a plan. Yeah. That could work.

 

"Will they like me? What if they think I'm ugly?"

 

"What? No, I made you. You're not ugly!" Kevin felt offended at the suggestion. Still, he tried to brush it away, letting go for a moment to look for a shirt and pants that could fit Younghoon. "Anything else about you that you want to share?"

 

Younghoon beamed at him again. "I like eating bread!"

 

Kevin then let out a laugh. "Yeah, I gathered. Here, try these on." he quickly turned around when Younghoon began undoing the knot on the blanket. Kevin already knew what he'll see, but his cheeks still turned red at any suggestion of it.

 

"It fits well." Younghoon wow'ed at the shirt. "This is very comfortable."

 

Kevin sat his bestfriends down on the sofa, and then pulled Younghoon down to sit with him on the armchair. Chanhee looked like he had been lobotomized, gawping at Younghoon and the possessive way he had his arms around Kevin.

 

"So... this is the statue?" Juyeon started.

 

"You wished for this, didn't you?" Changmin suddenly screeched, grinning so widely. "You bought a wish lock at the love bridge! Oof!"

 

"You wished for me to come alive?" Younghoon asked in a tiny voice. He squeezed Kevin in his arms, earning a loud, embarrased squeak. "Thank you so much, Kevin!"

 

Chanhee finally scrambled enough braincells to work. "So... you're real now."

 

"Look, Kevin, he does have an upper lip!"

 

"Changmin, shut up--"

 

"I have an upper lip." Younghoon repeated in awe, touching his lips. He looked at Kevin, also touching his lips. "You have an upper lip too."

 

Juyeon snickered and both Chanhee and Changmin hit him hard.

 

"We can pretend he's Juyeon's cousin. I'm sure Mrs. Lee wouldn't mind that. We just need to figure out how to get him his papers." Chanhee suggested. "I'll go talk to Sangyeon-hyung. In the meantime, what do you like to do, Younghoon?"

 

"I like bread." Younghoon repeated again, like a kid.

 

Juyeon shrugged. "That settles it, then. I can teach him how to make pastries and he can sell those off. That solves problems for now, right?"

 

"Where will he sleep?" Kevin found himself asking.

 

"What are you talking about?" Changmin grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as Younghoon started to play with Kevin's hair. "You wished for happiness, and he's your happiness. Take care of him."

 

* * *

 

"Kevin. Kevin, Kevin! Keviiiiin, Kevin~"

 

"Younghoon, please. It's too early."

 

"I made you coffee." Younghoon whispered in Kevin's ear, pressing a small, sweet kiss behind it after. "You better get up now or Chanhee will find it and drink it all and you'll end up grouchy and mean the entire day~ Keviiiiiiiiiiiin~"

 

Kevin finally turned to Younghoon, glaring at his (now) boyfriend.

 

"Good morning, moonshine." Younghoon smiled at him. That smile that makes his cheeks puff out and make Kevin's breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. Kevin sighed, sitting up on their bed to just watch Younghoon, then fully awake just by being with Younghoon.

 

"You're too beautiful to exist." Kevin murmured, tracing Younghoon's jaw with his fingers. "Too beautiful."

 

"I know." Younghoon grinned, leaning forward to give him a big smooch.

 

Kevin laughed, feeling so full and happy like he always does whenever Younghoon's with him. His boyfriend would never fail to feed him when Kevin forgets, helps with some of the work, and acts as Kevin's muse when he's not making pastries to sell in the kitchen. Kevin has never felt so in love and happy in his entire life, which totay contrasted to what he expected.

 

He thought that the moment Younghoon, the most beautiful piece of art he could ever dream of, would be his, everything else would be bleak. Yet what happened was this explosion of vibrancy and artistry Kevin felt shooting out of his fingertips.

 

"Thank you for wishing I was alive." Younghoon whispered, foreheads together and noses brushing.

 

"Thank you for coming to life." Kevin whispered back, smiling.

 

"Kevin..."

 

"Mm?"

 

Younghoon pressed another kiss on his lips. "I want to make a wish too."

 

"Oh? What kind of wish? I have a lock right here, we don't need to go to the bridge for this." Kevin dug out a padlock from the nightstand. He gave it to Younghoon. "Go on, make a wish."

 

"I wish that... no matter how many more artworks you make, you'll never forget me." Younghoon whispered into the lock, sealing it with a thud. Kevin took a moment to admire Younghoon. His hair had grown longer, and there were smile wrinkles on his eyes.

 

The last months were a wonderful mix of chaos and serenity, with Younghoon learning about being alive day by day. Their connection, his and Kevin's, were undeniable, and after some very persistent prodding from his bestfriends, Kevin finally asked Younghoon out.

 

Younghoon started acquiring traits that made him blend into humanity even more, though he still stands out with his tall, prince-like beauty. Kevin remembered bringing Younghoon to an art gallery and ignoring all the other pieces just to stare at Younghoon walking around the gallery and staring at the paintings.

 

They made so many memories together in such a short time because Kevin was scared that as easy as Younghoon came to him, he would be gone just as easily too. Younghoon adamantly refused to believe he might disappear, clinging onto Kevin like a child and chanting no.

 

Younghoon was growing with him, and maybe that was bothering him.

 

"Hoonie." Kevin held his hands. "You'll always be the most beautiful thing I have and will ever see. You don't need a wish lock for that. I promise you, you are the only one, ever."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Hoonie." Kevin smiled, patting Younghoon's cheek.

 

"I love you more, though."

 

"Mm. Are you sure about that?"

 

Younghoon laughed, dragging Kevin out of bed. They made their way to the kitchen hand in hand, laughing at each other. They have a long day to work through, with Kevin then helping Younghoon bake to meet their requests, but it was a day both of them were looking forward to.

 

Kevin leaned against Younghoon as they ate breakfast, watching the morning news as they curled on an armchair in the living room. He still had no idea what really happened that made Younghoon, his statue, real.

 

But who cares, Kevin thought, kissing Younghoon's cheek. Younghoon responded with tightening his hug on him, and humming a song Kevin taught him.

 

They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii~
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! i hope i didn't disappoint and i hope you guys are having a nice day!
> 
> [twitter: @.juyeonieee]


End file.
